


Pure as a River

by g_rose_t



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_rose_t/pseuds/g_rose_t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was as pure as a river, but now I think I'm possessed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions or requests just tell me!

    She didn’t want to do this, but she had to. Each second the crept closer to midnight caused another tear in her heart. The crisp air entered and exited her lungs, becoming thinner with each minute that passed. _You’re keeping them safe_ , she told herself over and over again, _you could so easily harm everyone here_. She had planned this day for months, waiting for everyone to fall asleep or get too caught up in their late night activities to notice her disappearance. Then, at last run, and run until she couldn’t anymore then run harder, faster until she was unreachable.

    She stayed wide awake staring at her alarm clock, the soft snore of her roommate was the only audible sound that could be heard. Her eyes tracked the second hand, as if she closed her eyes she’d miss the only chance she had.

    Once all the hands met each other at the twelve, she silently got out of her bed. Grabbing a jacket and the only money she had, she stealthy opened the door to the attached balcony and flung her body over the railing. Landing on two feet she froze, checking for any sign of life, and once she was sure she was unnoticed she broke out into a sprint.

    She ran for miles, for hours, for days, until she was sure she was a safe distance away from her home and let her pace slow, but not stop. She knew that they had figured out she left and it was only a matter of time before they came to get her, but she had a mission. She would make sure that she no longer existed on this planet before they could get to her.

    She lived off the streets for months collecting the necessities for her end game. Picketing a swiss army knife off a guy waiting on the corner, stealing a bottle of pills from a local pharmacy, buying two yards of rope with the money she had saved, settling in a forest near a river she discovered. At this point in her life it was a game of which way she wanted to go, slow and painful or quick and easy.

    The day finally came, the day she tore off her gloves and sobbed into her knees until tears couldn’t form anymore. She hadn’t ate in days, becoming sickly pale and skinny, her eyes were dead inside and out. Mustering up the little energy she had collected over the past few days she grasped the pill bottle, and swallowed half its contents.

    And that’s how they found her, passed out on the ground with the bottle of pills in her hand the rest of it’s contents surrounding her. The shock only lasted a few seconds before panic and rage set in.

    “Kid! C’mon, don’t do this to me, kid,” Logan pled dropping to his knees next to her body, “not today,” he said before placing his bare hand on her cheek.

    “Logan, we’re too late,” Scott spoke softly, wishing his own words to be a lie.

    “No! C’mon, kid,” Logan began to yell when he didn’t feel the effect.

    “Logan-” Scott stopped short when he saw Logan, his life slowly being drained out of him and into Rogue.

    When she regained consciousness, she didn’t expect to wake up, at all, but nonetheless in the medical room at the school. When realization hit her she wept for her plan had not worked and next to her laid Logan, who she had yet again drained to a life-threatening level. The memory of the last months were a foggy image in her mind, but she knew she’d soon be living it over again.

    She stayed with her knees up to her chest watching over Logan for hours before someone came to check on them. When Charles came into the room her wasn’t expecting what he saw, yes Scott and Jean had told him Rogue looked rough, but nothing could prepare him for what sat in that bed. Her skin was a ivory tinted with a pale green, dirt and bruises littered her visible skin, god knows what’s hiding under her gown. Her eyes, that were once filled with joy and happiness, were dead to the world. Her hair was thinner and a jumbled mess, her body was three times smaller than before, everything about the old Rogue was gone.

    “Rogue,” Charles spoke, hoping to break some kind of wall she had built, but she didn’t even blink at her name, instead her gaze laid still on Logan.

    "Rogue?"

    Nothing.

    “Marie,” Charles tried again, and didn’t even get the normal flinch she gave when called her real name.

    “Rogue,” Charles began again then realized that now wasn’t the time, so instead he turned his chair around and wheeled himself out.

    This process continued for days, someone, usually Charles, trying to communicate with Rogue and each time her shutting the world out. It was as if she was alive only on the outside, and her last line of life was watching Logan, because if he didn’t make it this time she’d give in to her thoughts and die completely.

    It took his body a whole month to recover, that was a whole month Rogue didn’t move or function. Which also means she didn’t object to having Jean pump nutrients into her system to keep her alive, even if she didn’t want to be. She was still sickly skinny, having loss at least half her weight from before, and pale from lack of food and sunlight. The dirt from when she was brought back to the mansion was still staining her skin, the bruises still present and refusing to disappear. But when he woke up, when his brown eyes opened and his breath stopped sounding so mechanic, Rogue let out a small breath of relief.

    However, when Logan looked at her he immediately leaped out of his bed and towards Rogue, only to be stopped by Charles who had come down for the daily game of try-to-get-Rough-to-acknowledge-real-life.

    “Charles, let me go,” Logan growled, frozen in place thanks to Charles.

    “No. Now, welcome back to the land of the conscious,” Charles spoke watching to see if Rogue had any reaction, nothing.

    “What did you do to her,” Logan gnarled at Charles, taking in Rogue’s appearance.

    “We need to talk,” Charles simply replied and wheeled himself out of the room, with a wild and raging Logan following him.


	2. Last Escape

_ “What did you do to her,” Logan gnarled at Charles, taking in Rogue’s appearance. _

__ _ “We need to talk,” Charles simply replied and wheeled himself out of the room, with a wild and raging Logan following him. _

~~~~~

Once they were in Charles’ office not a second passed before Logan was audibly growling and pacing around the room. Charles took his respective place behind his desk and patiently waited for Logan to calm slightly, and once he did Charles spoke, “Logan please have a set,” jestering to the empty chair across from him.

“Like hell I’m going to sit! Tell what the fuck happened to her,” Logan yelled back at Charles, only to be met with Charles normal, deadpan face.

“I will tell you once you sit down.”

Huffing Logan sat down and started to bounce his leg up and down, “Xavier, what did you do to her.”

“She’s shut her life off, all by herself,” Charles said talking in a deep breath.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean she’s physically alive and breathing, but she no mind to read or any emotions from what we can tell.”

“So, she’s brain dead,” Logan sighed running his hand through his hair.

“Yes, and no. She was able to wake up and sit up to look at you while you were out, but she hasn’t moved even a twitch sense.”

“So, she might as well be brain dead!”

“Logan! You just got her back! Don’t force her to leave again,” Charles spoke firmly, and added in a whisper, “next time we won’t get her back.”

Just as Logan went to open his mouth, Ororo stuck her head in, “Professor-Logan! Good to see you up!”

“Storm, right now isn’t the time. Was there a reason you came,” Charles asked.

“Oh! I was just going to ask how you got Rogue out of her daze.”

“What do you mean,” Charles asked moving forward in his chair.

“She’s no longer in the infirmary, she how’d you do it,” Ororo asked but frowned when Charles turned ghostly pale, “Professor?”

“I didn’t. She’s running again,” Charles said in worry.

“What are we doing here? We need to find her,” Logan said and launched himself out of the chair.

~~~~~

Once the doors closed behind them Rogue jumped off the bed, and made her way to the door. Pressing her ear to the door she listened for the elevator doors to open and close again, before she escaped through the door. She used one of the hidden hallways that weren’t marked on the map of the mansion, and she doubted Charles knew about mostly because she stumbled upon it on accident one day, to escape. 

Running through the tunnel that lasted miles was usually an easy task, however when you add the fact that she hadn’t ate properly in almost a year into the mix it became an almost impossible mission. But she was determined to escape, so she ran and ran until her legs gave out then she crawled gravel embedding itself into her skin, blood mixing in with the dirt that was already coating her skin.

She kept crawling knowing they were already searching for her, but didn’t stop. She kept at it for hours until she came to the end of the tunnel. It had bars blocking the exit and beyond the bars was a pool of water that every so often splashed into the tunnel. Letting out a cry of defeat Rogue collapsed against the bars, her last escape would be her death, and reality struck her that maybe she was okay with that. At least she wouldn’t be any harm to another person, and maybe, just maybe, she wouldn’t be remembered just a lost thought in the night, a star that didn’t shine, instead it died.


	3. Normal Day

    But the star didn’t die, no matter how much it wanted to. No, instead a special mutant saved her, draining most of their own power for her. But in Blink’s eyes she didn’t almost die, no instead she made another life blossom. After Rogue’s second escape Logan tore through the place trying to find her, and once Charles found her they didn’t have time to get her, she was going by the minutes. So, without anyone’s knowledge Blink made a portal to Rogue, and what she saw she wished she could forget. Rogue laid against the bars sobbing for the world to end her already, and if that wasn’t heartbreaking enough the look of pure death in Rogue’s eyes when she looked at Blink made salty tears fill the portal jumper’s green eyes. Blink had to fight against Rogue to get her through a portal back to the mansion, and had Logan not come through the portal to carry Rogue through both girls would of died in the tunnel.

    Once Rogue regained consciousness again she was numb of all emotions. She woke up to the voices in her head, Logan’s subconscious past, Magneto’s tragic dark thoughts, it was all too much, she wanted it all gone. She was watching Magneto’s mother get killed for what seemed like the hundredth time in her mind when her thoughts were interrupted.

    “Rogue?” Logan asked stepping into the room.

    “You’ve really done it this time, kid,” he sighed walking towards her, “Wheels is thinking of putting a watch on you, ya’ know? To make sure you’re safe and accounted for at all times.” When Rogue didn’t respond he continued, “Thankfully, I talked him out of it, for now at least.”

    She continued to stare at nothing.

    “Kid, you’re giving me grey hairs,” Logan sighed sitting next to her “hospital” bed, which she was strapped into to make sure she wouldn’t run.

    They sat in silence for a while before Rogue spoke up, “Maybe you’re just getting old, old man,” she said her voice raspy and cracked every so often from the excessive crying she had been doing hours earlier.

    Logan snickered, “The day I start to grow old is the day the world ends.”

    “Cocky much?” Rogue spoke still sparing into the abyss

    “Just stating a fact, kid.”

    “A cocky fact,” Rogue said and silence followed.

    It was another hour or so before anyone spoke, and much to Logan’s surprise, who thought Rogue had fallen asleep, she looked over at him and asked a question he wasn’t expecting, “Logan?”

    “Yeah, kid?”

    “Why have you never asked me to tell you what I got from your head?”

    “What do you mean?”

    “I mean you know I have most of Erik’s memories and thoughts in my head because he used me, but why have you never asked what I got from your head?”

    “I’m afraid if I ask my suspicions, of what you got from my head, will be correct.”

    “But don’t you want to know?”

    Logan got out of his seat and sat next to Rogue on her bed, cutting off her restraints with a single claw and wrapped an arm around her, “No, I did in the beginning, but now? No. I have all I could need, I don’t need the past just the future.”

    “You have all you need?”

    Logan looked Rogue directly in the eyes when he spoke, “I have the school, I have a family, I have Scott, and most importantly I have _you_.”

    “I come before your boy toy?” Rogue asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

    “Every single time,” he spoke and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

    “ _Every single time_! Damn, it looks like I have competition, not to mention a huge disadvantage,” an all too familiar male voice spoke as they walked into the room.

    “Sorry babe, but kids before hoes,” Logan said looking at Scott with a look Rogue craved so badly for someone to look at her with, the look of pure love and affection.

    “So, now I’m both a boy-toy and a hoe,” Scott spoke masking his voice in a tone of offence.

    “Would you rather be a man-slave?”

    “Nah, I’m good with boy-toy.”

    “That’s what I thought, hoe,” Logan said his signature smirk becoming evident on his face.

    “I’m not the one with a side partner,” Scott shot back.

    “Excuse me, but you are the side partner, hoe,” Rogue spoke up for the first time since Scott entered the room.

    “Are you going to let her talk to be like that?” Scott whined, turning towards Logan acting like a four year old.

    “Well, she isn’t wrong…” Logan mumbled, making Scott’s jaw drop in surprise.

    “Wow, I came down here to spend time with the most important people in my life, and all I’m getting is attacked,” Scott says placing a hand over his heart.

    “You know I love you,” Logan says smiling at him.

    When Rogue doesn’t say anything Logan nudges, more like stabs with the intent to kill, her side,"And I tolerate you...sometimes,” she says, much to Logan’s dismay.

    “I love you too,” Scott says and pecks Logan on the lips and ruffling Rogue’s hair.

    For the first time since she had got her mutation, Rogue felt like she had a home, that she belonged, that she was loved. Watching Logan and Scott interact with each other had become her favorite pass time in the last few months, after they got over the sexual tension between them (because they both thought the other was straight as a pencil). The couple was always bickering, whether it be about Logan’s slutty attire mixed with his bitchy attitude or Scott’s sass and goody-toe-shoe demeanor. So, the bickering between the two seemed like everyday thing, like today was any other day, like Rogue hadn’t been scream for the world to swallow her up hours ago, like Rogue wasn’t on the line of death hoping to lose her balance and fall off. To the two of them on the surface today seemed like a normal day, however under the surface Logan and Scott were taking turns checking and watching Rogue’s reactions and body language for any sign of her emotional withdrawal.

    “Rogue?” Logan said making the young mutant to look up at him.

    “Yeah?”

    “Why?”

    “I didn’t want to hurt anyone else.”

    “But-”

    “Logan,” Scott said sending him a look that cried _watch-yourself-she-may-like-you-better but-I-still-care-about-her_.

    “No, Scott she needs to hear this,” the couple started to fight again.

    “Not now, babe. Not this soon.”

    “If we wait too long it’ll happen again,” Logan growled back, talking like Rogue wasn’t in the room.

    “If we talk about it too soon she still might do it again!”

    “Enough!” Rogue screamed, making both grown men shut up immediately and look at her, “I made a choice, it was my choice, it still is my choice. If you two are going to bicker about it, then leave! Because I don’t want to hear the guilt tripping! I don’t want you walking on glass around me! I don’t want to talk about it!”

    “Too bad, we’re talking about it,” Logan roared back, making Scott coward away from him but Rogue stayed still daring him.

    “I don’t have to say anything I don’t want to.”

    “You are going to like it whether you want to or not.”

    “I will not let you control me!”

    “You will do what I say!”

    “No! No, I will not, you are not my father! Even if you were I wouldn’t let you control me!”

    “I am the closest thing you have to a father! Because yours is afraid of you!”

    Feeling her heart crack a little she looks at him and says, “My father may be afraid of me, but he’ll always be a better father than you. And you can try and control me, but I vowed to myself that after Magneto I would never, ever let anyone control me, because that _man_ ruined my life, I watch his mother die on a daily basis, I’ve seen things you could never imagine from your head.”

    Logan started to open his mouth, but before he could make a remark back at her Scott stood up and pulled him out of the room. Rogue watched the couple leave, waiting to hear the yelling that would definitely come from the other side of the door. Once the couples fight started Rogue began her plan, she jumped out of the bed and raced across the room towards the door leading to another room in the infirmary. She ran through room after room until she made it to the room she wanted, the one with the largest window. She balanced herself, one leg on the bed and the other on bookcase leaning against the wall, hoisting herself up to the window. After fiddling with the window for a couple seconds, Rogue finally got it open, and with all her strength she jumped through the window. Her torso slammed into the ground outside, a loud crack could be heard along with a quiet grunt of pain, and she scrambled up onto her feet and began her run.


	4. An Emergency Issue

    Her run lasted maybe fifty feet before she was tackled to the ground. Her ribs cracked more and the pain became so intense she let out a scream, followed by weeping sobs. However, the heavy weight on top of her didn’t seem to notice the issue at hand.

    “Get the fuck off of me,” Rogue wheezed out.

    “Aye Professor! Ya’ owe Gambit twenty dolla’s,” the annoying Cajun voice yelled from on top of her, completely dismissing the girl under him.

    “Remy LeBeau! Get off Rogue,” Jean spoke in disapproval, making Remy become sheepish and roll off of Rogue, much to his dismay.

    “Rogue,” Jean said kneeling down next to the pained girl, “Rogue, honey I need you to get up.”

    Raising herself to her forearms Rogue began to quiver from pain and lack of air. She began gasping for air, falling into a coughing fit. Her vision began to cloud and darken, her senses started to fade out and she lost her grip on reality. But not before she heard the plea fall from Jean’s lips, “Someone get a stretcher!”

~~~~~

_His eyes, his velvet eyes captured her in a warm, welcoming embrace. They stood just outside of the institution, they stood in secret. She was head over heels in love with him, and him the same, in love with himself. So, there they stood holding each other’s gloved hands, to be extra safe of course, staring at eachother in love and lust._

_“You have amazing eyes,” she whispered not to ruin the moment._

    _“You are truly captivating,” he replied tucking her streak behind her ear, “it is killing me that I can’t kiss you, hell I can’t even touch you.”_

_Rogue looked down waiting for the inevitable break up this wonderful thing is sure to lead to._

_“But, I would never ever,” he said lifting up her chin,” ever, trade this for anything else in the world. I love you, Anna.”_

_Rogue’s eyes filled with joy, just like her heart, if joy were to be salty tears that were on the borderline of overflow, “I love you too.”_

~~~~~

_“I swear to fucking god Anna, you can’t do anything right,” he spat, frustration evident in his voice._

_“I’m sorry, I tried my best,” she wept as she cowered back into herself._

_“You tried your best!” Venom spitting out of his mouth onto her skin. “Your best isn’t good enough!”_

_“I-” she got cut off by a slap straight to her cheek knocking her off balance._

_“You’ve never been enough!”_

_Slap._

_“You can’t do anything I ask!”_

_Slap._

_Rogue’s temper ran thin, “Well, maybe you should do it yourself,” she yelled at him only to get thrown to the floor._

_“Listen up bitch, you will not talk to me that way,” with all his might her slapped her with his leather-clad hand making her see dots._

_“Go to hell,” she said and spat at him, determined not to let anyone control her._

_“Not anytime soon, sweetie,” and in a fit of rage he slammed his gloved fist into her face and watched the dark abyss consume her, with a smirk displayed sweetly on his face._

~~~~~

    “Rogue I swear to god I’ll have ten new greys by nightfall,” Logan sighed sitting next to her cot in the infirmary.

    “Kid, you really need to stop running. I know that’s your natural response, hell it’s my response too,” Logan continued on, not noticing Rogue waking up let alone opening her eyes, “But I think it’s our time to get into a new habit, together. I mean I know that nothing is keeping us here, I have Scott, but you have no one. And I know you’re a free being and all, but kid please, please stop for my sake. ‘Cause darlin’ you can’t keep ending up in the infirmary”

    “I think we should just convert this room into my bedroom, suga’, because by the looks of things I’m never leaving,” Rogue said making Logan whip his head up to look at her.

    “Oh yeah? And how would you design said room? Pink walls, canopy bed, dollhouse in the corner,” Logan asked getting a giggle out of Rogue.

    “More like pastel green walls, a nice bookshelf with classics overfilling it, and a small desk in the corner.”

    “You and ya’ stupid classics kid,” Logan said shaking his head in amusement.

    “What’s wrong with the classics? I used to to have all the good ones Jane Eyre, all the Jane Austen books, not to mention the Grimm stories,” Rogue said remembering when her life was so much better.

    “Ya’ used to have them? Didn’t ya bring them all here once upon a time ago?”

    Rogue looked down noticing her mistake, no one knew about _him_ , “I don’t want to talk about it.”

    Logan automatically sat up abruptly, “Rogue, what happened?”

    “N-Nothin’,” Rogue whimpered in panic, he could not find out about _him_.

    “Rogue,” Logan was now standing over her cot, “tell me.”

    “No.”

    “Tell me.”

    “No!”

    “Goddammit _Anna_ -Marie! Tell me what the fuck happened to you!”

    Anna. That _word_ drove her over the edge. She saw endless flashback after flashback, she started mumbling “I am an independant person” over and over in panic. She couldn’t stop the memories, the demon, she couldn’t stop herself. She started to rock back and forth, back and forth. She subconsciously started to scratch her wrists harshly, almost enough to draw blood, but not before Logan pinned her arms to her sides. Which only triggered Rogue more, she began to hyperventilate and shake.

    Through her panic Rogue could make out Logan’s voice, “Help! Somebody help us!”

    Soon Logan heard footsteps racing toward him, as he held down a hysterical Rogue. Tears flooded out of her eyes making lovely thick wet tracks on her pale cheeks. She mumbled words made no sense to him as he tried his best to stop her from harming herself. When Jean and Scott rushed into the room they were frozen in shock for a split second before they shook it off and jumped into action.

    “Okay, Scott take Logan out of here,” Jean ordered while she took Logan’s place holding down Rogue’s arms.

    Logan faught against Scott, who was dragging him out of the room, “Rogue!”

    “Scott, get him out of here! He’s freaking Rogue out,” Jean yelled sternly at Scott.

    After struggling for a few moments Scott finally got Logan out of the room, locking the door in his face, before returning to Jean’s side.

    “What do you want me to do,” Scott asked concerned for the girl in front of him that he considered his own child.

    “Hold her arms down. I’ll calm her mind,”Jeans said, switching places with Scott she closed her eyes and focused. What she was presented with she did not expect in the least bit. The love turn pain was enough to take Jean to tears, not to mention the pain of keeping it a secret from everyone, including two mind readers. Jean almost forgot what she was doing, then she had a glimpse of reality, of Rogue shaking, mumbling, weeping. Getting to work, Jean searched high and low for a happy memory, yet she could not find one, that was until she found Logan. Logan was this girls only happy memories, he was her only source of happiness, yet also her most pain. How had nothing good happen to this girl?

    After five minutes of intense searching Jean finally found a memory that calmed Rogue down enough where Scott could let her go, yet damage had been done already, there were dark hand bruises covering her arms from his and Logan’s grips.

    Once Jean was sure Rogue was okay, she broke and fell sobbing to her knees, making Scott completely and utterly confused.

    “Jean? Jean, what happened,” Scott said kneeling doing next to her.

    “S-She’s t-too innocent f-for her life,” Jean sobbed out replaying Rogue’s memories over and over in her head.

    “Jean what did you see,” Scott said automatically alarmed that something was wrong with Rogue.

    Composing herself, Jean whispered, “Call a meeting we have an emergency issue.”


	5. Storytime

_     Composing herself, Jean whispered, “Call a meeting we have an emergency issue.” _

~~~~~

    Jean’s leg jittered up and down as she sat, waiting in the conference room. The cream walls felt cold sending chills down her spine, the mahogany floors were just waiting to swallow her whole, the windows seemed to be nonexistent as the air felt heavy making her lungs work harder for a simple breath. Jean knew the weight this carried, but she also knew the consequences of not acting.  _ How did no one find out? How did nobody notice? _ She couldn’t shake the thoughts from her head, she couldn’t stop replaying Rogue’s memories over and over in her head.

    While Jean was lost in thought, the rest of the team trailed in. First Scott, who then left and dragged Logan back with him, then Ororo who sat next to Jean with concern evident on her face. Following her came Piotr, Hank, Raven, then Peter, and last, and sometimes least, came Erik and Charles. The pair came in bickering about who knows what, but were put to silence when their eyes fell upon Jean.

    “Jean?” Charles said taking his place at the head of the table.

    Jean snapped out of thought with haunt shining through her teary eyes, looking over at Charles, who’s face dropped as her entered her mind. His face began to scrunch up and salty tears filled his lapse orbs, a few streams overflowing and cascading down his pale cheeks. 

    “Oh, Rogue,” Charles choked out, causing everyone’s attention to sharpen towards him.

    “Chuck? Red? What happened to her,” Logan whimpered out, already on the break of lashing out.

    “Logan, you must remain calm,” Charles spoke trying to minimize the casualties, “What I’m going to say is not going to be easy to hear.”

    “Stop pussyfooting around, and say it already,” Logan growled out.

    “Rogue,” Charles said taking a deep breath, looking at the faces around him, “Rogue-”

~~~~~

“So, I’m in the club, mindin’ my own business may I add, when this lil hot blond walked in. And Chére, let me tell ya, Gambit ain’t one for blondies, but this one,  _ this one _ , was just too good to pass up,” Remy spoke, while sitting next to Rogue’s cot, taking his place in distracting her while the other’s held their conference. “So, this little blondie walks, scratch that, she  _ sways _ in clad in the most delicious-”

“For fucks sake Remy, shut the fuck up,” Rogue groaned again, for what seemed like the millionth time.

“-bright electric blue lace number, showing off all the right things, if you know what I mean, Chére. With each step she took her lil number rode up showing off her-”

Rogue was beyond fed up with Remy at this point and slid off her gloves and threatening him with her power, “Sugah, ya know what happens when I touch somebody, you wanna to trade places?”

“Might be worth it darlin’.”

“You’re right, sugah, it’d sure shut ya up.”

“On second thought Chére, I’ve got plenty of stories to tell ya.” 

“I don’t wan-”

“There’s the one about the casino pool, the gang that was afta me for a while, then the-”

“What if I don’t want to hear your stories, ever think about that,” Rogue sighed raising an eyebrow.

“Fine Chére, tell me a story,” Remy said resting his head on both hands looking up at her.

“You want me to tell you a story?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“About what?”

“Anything! Everything! It can be a true story, or a made up fantasy.”

“Okay, once-”

“Yay! Story time,” Remy cheered, downing a small dance in his chair then resting his head upon his hands again, staring up at the small girl in front of him.

“As I was sayin’, once upon a time there was this monster. The monster wasn’t always a monster, before it was a warrior, a beautiful powerful warrior exploring the world inside and out. The warrior was peaceful, but thorough when they needed to be, never starting a fight but participating in several. One day the warrior changed, they were in yet another battle along with their fellow comrades. And it happened in an instant, a fellow warrior turned into a monster, a large ugly evil monster. The monster races towards the warrior, saving her from an oncoming sword, saving her life. The warrior fell in love with the monster, bet  ya didn’t see that one comin’ sugah, and ran away with him. They were amazing together, then things changed, the monster let the evil seep through its pores and latch onto the warrior. The warrior became weaker and weaker, until they gave in and let the evil consume them. The warrior was no longer a warrior, but a monster themselves. And this new monster was simply a warrior trapped in a cage of evil without a way to escape, so the warrior gave up on surviving, on livin’. And while the warrior sat in utta sadness, the monster killed her in the only way they knew how, he raped her. He took the lil’ hope she had left and ripped it out threw her throat, the warrior was a dead soul in a living shell. But the worst part wasn’ over for the warrior yet, because the monster left them and months later she found out about the child in her. She was pregnant, with the monster’s children, and the warrior hid the relationship, the pregnancy, the children from her fellow warriors, her friends, family. And, the warrior lived  secret double life for months, before it became too much and the warrior went into battle with no armor or weapons to defend themselves, and they died a secret kept forever,” Rogue spoke the last sentence in a whisper, and looked over at Remy who sat asleep next to her. “Wow, way to be supportive, Sugah.”

“M’ bein’ supportive,” Remy groaned and grumbled, opening one eye to look at her, “Rey’s bein’ supportive.”

“Yeah? What happens in the end?”

“They live happily ever after?”

“Nah,” Rogue teased, “Not even close.”

~~~~~

Charles carefully watched everyone's reactions. Logan seemed to seethe in anger, Scott’s eyes glassed over with tears a few streams making their way down his cheeks, Ororo’s eyes doubled in size as her chin quivered, Piotr’s jaw clenched like a gear turning into place, Raven’s fist clenched at her sides ready to fight anyone, Hank’s jaw dropped slightly while his eyes got watery, and Erik’s face held an emotion that could only be described as disgust and hatred.

    “You’re telling me that fucking bastard abused and raped her,” Logan yelled jumping up from his chair, claws unleashed.

“Logan-” Charles began.

“And he’s still fucking here?!”

“Logan sit your ass down now,” Hank yelled, trying to keep the peace.

Grumbling and swearing under his breath Logan plopped back down in his seat.

“How are we moving forward,” Scott spoke up wiping the unshed tears left in his eyes.

“Well, we’ll first expel him, then contact the police and get everything sorted out,” Charles spoke out taking authority.

“And then what? He’ll be let go! There’s no evidence against him,” Piotr spoke up looking down the table.

“That’s not true, there is one major piece of evidence we haven’t talked about,” Jean said, making everyone look at her in confusion, “Rogue was pregnant.”

All the men in the room, minus Charles, jumped up from their chairs ready to attack, but it was Raven who spoke up first, “Rogue  _ was  _ pregnant? She  _ was  _ pregnant, as in she had the child?”

“Not exactly, you see Rogue cannot control her powers so she drained the fetus, well fetuses, before she could give birth,” Charles explained, his voice quivering slightly, “The first time she ran she got the children removed from her and gave them a proper burial.”

    “How are we only learning about this now?  We have two telepaths in the house,” Ororo asked the question on almost everyone’s mind.

    “Rogue learned how to place blockades in her mind that don’t allow me or the professor through,” Jean started to explain, “The only reason we know is because she had a panic attack and I was able to get into her mind.”

    “And now, where is she,” Erik spoke up for the first time, “Is she alone?”

    “No, Remy’s with her, not that he’s much to stop her,” Charles replied and smiled, “she just put him to sleep, the poor fellow.”

    “Poor fellow, my ass,” Logan mumbled under his breath, his inner dad coming out.

    “Awe, Loggie-Bear is in dad mode! Is he jealous of itty bitty Gambit,” teased Ororo who leaned over and pinched his cheek.

    “You do that again, bub, and I will be in a different mode, a less composed mode,” Logan threatened back. 

    “Scott, is he ever like this with you in bed, all jealous and fired up,” Peter asked but only getting a growl in response. 

    “Break it up you two,” Charles yelled at them as if they were four year olds, “I’m mean, Logan’s dad mode is adorable, but right now isn’t the time.”

    “To answer your question Pete, he likes to be on the other side of things like that,” Scott said, causing Logan’s cheeks to turn a deep shade of crimson.

    “Lalalalala,” Piotr sang while plugging his ears. At the the same time Raven and Hank both spoke, “Oh my god, I did  _ not _ need to know that,” and “Who knew he was the kinky one in this house, I was betting on Charles or Piotr.”

    “Oh trust me darling, you’re not wrong,” Erik said, making everyone’s jaw drop and Charles turn into a ripe tomato.

    “Damn Professor,” Peter spoke with a cheeky smirk plastered onto his face, “What is your poison? People calling you daddy, calling people daddy, whips, bondage, gags-”

    “Okay, seriously guys not the time,” Charles spoke coughing a bit.

    “Okay, so tomorrow at ten thirty sharp guys, we’ll meet back here and discuss Charles’ kink,” Peter said looking around for others to agree.

    “No one answer him. Everyone out,” Charles spoke shooting everyone a glare before leaving.

    One by one they all got up and left, Scott and Logan first to go see Rogue, before it was only Erik and Peter in the room. As Peter got up to leave Erik grabbed his arm before speaking, “What makes you think he’s only got one?”


	6. Scogan

When Scott and Logan entered Rogue’s temporary room, they were not expecting the sight they found. Remy was passed out, head hung in Rogue’s lap, drool trailing out of his mouth and pooling on her gown. Rogue unawaringly slept peacefully in her bed, lips slightly pouting, for once in the last couple of months a look of peace and content displayed itself on her face.

“That little asshole,” Logan quietly growls sending daggers towards Remy’s head.

“Oh leave him alone,” Scott grumbled swatting at Logan’s bicep, “He’s good for her.”

“He’s-Are you fucking kidding me!” Logan roared, his voice rising only for him to be shushed by Scott, and in a lower voice spoke in rage, “He’s anything but good for her. Have you heard his stories, how many women has been with, how-”

“Are you kidding me,” wheezed out Scott as he let out soft low chuckles.

“What?”

“He hasn’t told you has he?”

“Told me what,” Logan asked his face scrunching up, an absolutely adorable look according to Scott, where his nose twitched and his eyebrow furrowed together.

“They’re all fake well most of them. He makes up the women, to try and seem less sad, less lonely. He’s never been with a woman, or a man, he just pretends he has. His stories about the gangs and gambling are real, to some extent he doesn’t include all the information. He doesn’t mention that after he kept winning the security at the casino would drag him out, beat him senseless, break his fingers and toes. He didn’t mention being brought to remote warehouses where he was held captive for days at a time, no food, no water. So, yeah he’s good for her.”

“Okay, maybe he’s good for her,” Logan sighed, then mumbled under his breath, “I still hate his stupid face.”

“Love ya too, Loggie,” a gruff Cajun voice spoke up, causing the couple's heads to whip towards a groggy Remy, whose head was still in Rogue’s lap.

“Fuck you.”

“Ya’ know when someone’s asleep the polite thing to do is let them sleep. But no, you dicks just had to start yacking like teenage girls who haven’t seen each other for four hours. Now that I’m thinkin’ about it ya’ll kinda look like a couple of teenage girls,” Rogue moaned and groaned as she opened her eyes, glaring at all three of the men in front of her.

“Mornin’ Chére,” Remy spoke softly taking his head out of her lap, “How’d ya sleep?”

Instead of giving him a verbal response, Rogue thrusted her middle finger out and into his face as if she was punching him. The gesture caused Logan to double over howling in laughter, while Scott tried to keep it all in but let his shoulders shake.

“C’mon dollface, I was just bein’ polite,” mumbled Remy, Rogue’s hand still smudged into his face.

“Shut it asshat, you don’t have a polite bone in ya,” Rogue said as she withdrew her gloved hand from his face.

“Now darlings, there’s no need to fight,” Scott said stepping forward ready to intervene if necessary.

“Take a step back butter-butt, I’m not goin’ to beat Cajun’s ass, well not right now at least,” Rogue grumbled while flailing an arm towards Scott telling him to move back, “Now, what do Scogan want?”

“Scog-? What,” Logan asked his eyebrows furrowing.

“Scogan. Scott and Logan. Scogan,” Rogue explained like it was the most obviously thing in the world.

“Oh my god, I love you!”

“I hate you.”

“I agree with Logan on this one.”

“Oh no! Scogan don’t hate me! How shall I ever live knowing Scogan hates me,” Rogue over dramatically placed her hands over her heart in mock hurt.

“Shut up kid,” Logann said a smirk on his face as he walked forward and embraced her in a hug. 

Following him, Scott joined the embrace, then Remy. They stood like that for a couple minutes, and in that time Rogue’s life felt as if it was set on pause. Her worries, fears, everything faded into white noise the only thing that mattered were the three idiots surrounding her. The two polar opposite fathers, that bickered like old ladies but at the end of the day were hopelessly in love with each other. And then there was  _ him _ , the adorable, annoying Cajun that held a love-hate relationship with her, the stupid Cajun that make her heart flutter and her skin set a flame. So, it that few minutes of serenity Rogue was at peace, a place she hadn’t been in what seemed like years, and the three men surrounding her didn’t miss that. No, they all saw the look of contentment on her face, the way she didn’t shake, the way her breath came easily, or the way that salty tears didn’t seem to be hanging onto her waterlines, they saw for what seemed like forever the girl that arrived to the mansion all those years ago.


End file.
